


[Cover Art] for " Lepidoptera" by Saki101

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " Lepidoptera" by Saki101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lepidoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113712) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



The moth in this design is a Calyptra thalictri and I've been making a lot of cover art tonight ...

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/r22Qtg9L5nvTCDdz1CrnEdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
